The Magic at Midnight
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Just when Annabeth thinks the New Years party couldn't get worse, and the urge to run home grew stronger, a certain person from her past appears. One-shot. Percabeth. Complete.


Annabeth would've been fine celebrating New Years in her apartment, alone, with a bottle of wine and her trusty chick flicks. But some voice deep in her head told her that it was pathetic, this would've been her 4th year alone. So she let Piper drag her out to some party the guy she liked was throwing, even let Piper dress her up in a small sparkly black dress, replacing her stained tee and too big sweats. Annabeth vetoed the 6 inch heels and neon eyeshadow.

That's how she ended up sipping a beer and watching Piper laugh and grind in the middle of the room. Annabeth had danced for a bit, but when a guy got too close, she excused herself. She didn't need a pointless New Years one night stand. Piper eventually came over, sweaty and hair messy.

"Let's go find you a magical midnight kiss!" Piper shouted over the pounding music. Annabeth just nodded along. Everyone was either already making out or grinding one someone else.

"As long as you kiss Jason at the end of the night!" Annabeth enjoyed Piper's flushed cheeks, "You've had a crush on this guy for months! It's damn time something happened!"

"Shut up!" She shoved Annabeth's shoulder, but froze, "Look there's Jason!"

Without any goodbye or words to Annabeth, Piper bolted off. She sighed, once again she was alone with a bunch of strangers.

"You're looking a little lonely, Wise Girl." A deep, familiar, voice whispered close to her ear. Her heart seized. Only one person she knows calls her Wise Girl, and that person has been absent from her life for 4 years.

"Percy." She breathed, turning.

His handsome face broke out in a grin, "Hey there."

Annabeth took a minute to just drink in the sight of him. Last she saw him it was College graduation and he was being sworn into the Military and stationed in Colorado. It stung seeing him go, considering they were at the stage of almost dating. God, did Annabeth love him then. His face had matured, and his shoulders broadened. But his eyes were the same, bright sea green. She used to get lost in those eyes, and she still could.

"Are you gonna give me a hug or?" He asked.

Annabeth stood on her tip toes, he had always been taller than her, and hugged him as tight as she could. He even smelled the same, Old Spice, the ocean and something only described as _Percy_.

Percy staggered back, "I'd guess you missed me."

"Of course I did!" She smiled at him, "What are you doing in Manhattan? I thought you were stationed elsewhere,"

"Well, I got stationed here, permanently, and Jason's my cousin so I came here. How do you know Jason?"

"I don't."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you in his apartment?"

"Well, not really. My friend is really into him and dragged me along." Annabeth shrugged.

"Wait, is your friend the famous Piper?"

Annabeth laughed, "So I see you've felt my pain. All I hear is 'Jason is hot, cool, funny, the perfect guy, etc.' it's getting out of hand."

Percy nodded seriously, "Last night he had a major freak out when Piper texted and asked him that she was bringing an extra friend and if that was okay. He went on for about a hour. Most of it was worrying that the extra friend was a dude. The rest was if she'd kiss him at midnight."

Annabeth opened her mouth to answer when, as if on cue, a rumbled looking Piper and Jason, who had Piper's lipstick all over his neck and face, stumbled out of a nearby room, "Looks like they couldn't wait."

He followed her eyesight, and whistling when he saw what was, "Way to go Jason! I honestly thought he'd never grow a pair and do it."

"We should've bet on it."

Percy chuckled, "Totally. So what have you been up to?"

"Uh, I'm an architect at Olympus Architecture and have a cat so that's cool."

"That's awesome! I knew you'd go far. So what kind of cat is it? And what's it's name?"

She shoved his shoulder, "Wow, I now know how to get you attention, bring up cats. She's a Maine Coon and her name's Athena."

"I see you're into greek mythology." He laughed.

"Says the guy named Perseus."

"My mom chose it, not me." Percy fought back.

This sent them both into laughter, and the conversation carried on, bouncing between military, her work, her cat, and his bomb sniffing dog he has named Roxy, and somewhere between their words, they move closer and closer. The world around them falling away, until someone shouted "Ten seconds till midnight!"

"Man, Piper never found me a midnight kisser." Annabeth didn't feel too upset, she wasn't all for kissing a random stranger.

Percy gave her a crooked grin, "You'd kiss a complete stranger?"

 _TEN_

"Maybe. It's been awhile since these lips have gotten action." Annabeth leaned closer, so Percy could hear over the shouts of people around them.

 _NINE_

Percy's hand grabbed her waist, pulling her towards his body, "I'm not a complete stranger."

 _EIGHT_

"No, you're not."

 _SEVEN_

Percy's other hand wound itself in her locks, "I would've asked you out, you know, way back when."

 _SIX_

"I would've said yes."

 _FIVE_

"Will you go out with me?"

 _FOUR_

"Of course."

 _THREE_

"Thank god, otherwise this would've been majorly awkward-"

 _TWO_

"Percy? Just kiss me already!"

 _ONE_

Percy's answer was using his hand buried in her hair and bring her face forward and connect their lips. Maybe it was her kissing dry spell or something else, but kissing Percy made Annabeth feel like she was flying. The room around them exploded in cheers, but Annabeth couldn't care less. All she could focus on was Percy's lips moving perfectly against hers. He pulled back, and Annabeth's lips chased his.

He chuckled softly, a laugh only to be heard by them, "God, I've been waiting to do that all night."

"Why didn't you do it sooner, then?"

"It would've ruined the whole magic of a kiss on New Year's. It's called being romantic, Annabeth." He placed his forehead against hers.

"Happy New Year." She whispered.

 _Fin._


End file.
